


Darcy Lewis Rules for Life - Tony

by Toshiba01



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshiba01/pseuds/Toshiba01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this thing started out as rule No. 9 and turned into head canon about Tony.  Go figure.  Its pretty trope-y.   My brain is taking off in different directions about how the Marvel universe continues post AOS, Thor 2, and CA TWS.  This has been slightly edited since I forgot about Hawkeye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy Lewis Rules for Life - Tony

Tony wondered where the rest of the Avengers were – well, not so much where they were but why were they not joining his venture into privatizing world security. Of course, he knew that Cap and his new buddy Sam were off chasing the Winter Soldier aka Bucky Barnes – a thought that would give him a bad case of anxiety if he held it too long. Tony knew that Natasha was trying to recreate herself into – well, he didn’t know what but he’d bet it would be terrifyingly competent much like every woman in his life. Hawkeye he wasn't sure about but Phil had trusted him so if he came around Tony would do what he could to help him find whatever normality was available for unemployed spies. Bruce, he was certain, would agree as to both. Fortunately, the Hulk’s alter-ego was close enough to be the other half of a science bromance and occasional therapist. Then there was Lewis. She’d come when he’d convinced Foster and Thor to come back to New York while London was being repaired to say nothing of avoiding unpleasant questions by London’s finest about what she was doing when alien ships landed near Greenwich. Not that Thor would have let anything happen to her but it likely would have involved an inter-universe squabble – something Tony was certain should be avoided. Jane had brought her intern and her intern’s intern Ian (whom he had quickly deposited in R&D before anyone else realized he had been in on the whole evil-space-elves-in-London thing.) Darcy Lewis interned for the tiny astrophysicist with naught but a degree in political science and a black-belt in pop culture along with a strange affinity for language as he’d discovered after the third time he caught her talking to people in something other than English. So far he’d heard Farsi, Arabic, and he wasn’t entirely certain, but he thought it might have been Yugoslavian. When asked, Darcy said the Farsi and Arabic she picked up from college roommates and a couple classes and the Yugoslavian was from grandma. Darcy took care of Jane -- feeding, watering, and translating from science to English so Tony left her there and didn’t think too much of it reasoning that exceptionally large brains didn’t just take care of themselves. Eventually, Tony realized Darcy had started taking care of him too. After the tenth time (or so) that he grabbed a sandwich from a plate she’d left lying around, he started to pay attention. After the third (maybe fifth?) time he was told to sleep and for Thor’s sake, TAKE A SHOWER, he’d asked how much Jane was paying Darcy and been horrified at the answer. The minute he’d woken up after been doused with the fire-extinguisher after she’d co-opted JARVIS and DUM-E, he’d had a talk with Maria who hired Darcy formally (benefits package and all) without mentioning that it was Tony’s idea. Tony did like to keep himself surrounded with courageous, competent, intelligent women who terrified the pants off normal people (and him.) He just couldn’t let any of them know it.


End file.
